Ovens having hinged doors are known in the art. The hinges can be located at the bottom, the side or at the top of the door. Traditionally, oven doors have been moved between the open and closed position manually. More recently, however, some ovens include drive units and operating switches that can be used to cause the door to move automatically between the open and closed positions.
Some ovens with power operated doors include a switch that controls a drive mechanism used to open and/or close the oven door. When a user actuates the switch, the door to the oven may open automatically. A user may then place food into the oven and actuate the same switch to cause the oven door to close automatically.